Nuit embrasée
by Kim Shizumi
Summary: Noeru passe les vacances chez Sasa.


Titre: Une nuit embrasée  
Auteur: La seule, l'unique, voici Kim Shizumi ! (quelle entrée )  
Genre: Yaoi, song fic, Pov de Sasa  
Source: Mint na Borura  
Couple: Sasa x Noeru  
Disclamer: les personnages ne sont pas à moi et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette histoire (tient c'est la première fois que je l'écris sérieusement ce disclamer et qu'il part pas en live)  
Commentaire: La chanson c'est _De la peau_ de Sandy Valentino. Comment vous ne la connaissez pas ? Souvenez vous de _Pourquoi Pourquoi_. J'adore la chanson de cette fic. Une vrai berceuse Sinon, si vous ne comprenez pas tout, c'est normal. J'explique à la fin.

**Une nuit embrasée **

Chaque nuit, c'est pareil. Comment j'ai fais pour me retrouver dans cette position ? Je ne sais pas, mais je m'en fous. Tu es là, c'est le plus important pour moi. Dire que tu es mon meilleur ami, mais bien plus encore. Pourquoi ? Dire que je ne voulais pas me l'avouer la première fois, surtout que je pensais que tu étais une fille. Puis il y a eu ta sœur, Maria. Elle avait raison en fait. Faut pas m'en vouloir, je ne contrôle pas mes sentiments. Et nous voilà, nous deux.

_Depuis tes bras  
Que tes images  
Depuis ta voix  
Plus qu'un langage  
Depuis ton corps  
C'est mon corps qui fait rage  
Depuis tes nuits  
Que des voyages_

Quand ta sœur m'a quitté pour un autre, tu pensais que j'étais affecté. Tu m'as pris dans tes bras pour me consoler. Tu ne te rendais même pas compte à quelle point c'était dur pour moi. Mais j'en ai bien profité. Maintenant encore j'aime bien m'y réfugier. Toutes ces images, souvenirs refont alors surface. C'est douloureux, mais ta voix, elle me ramène au présent. Je ne sais même pas ce que tu as dis. Tu me pardonneras. C'est juste le son de ta voix qui m'éveille.

Ce qui me perturbe…non. Trouble ? C'est pareil, je m'embrouille. Tout ca à cause de ton corps près de moi. Je me fais rage pour pas céder à l'envie de te serrer contre moi pour toujours. Toutes ses nuits, c'est le même voyage avec toi. Un voyage vers le bonheur.

_De la peau  
De la peau  
En oublier  
Le sens même des mots  
De la peau  
À se faire une histoire d'O_

Ta présence à mes côtés. C'est dur de résister à cette envie. Elle se fait de plus en plus présente. Un jour j'aurai du mal à me retenir. Si ça arrive, je crois que tu ne le remarquerai même pas. Cette envie. Je ne me savais pas tactile pourtant je désire toucher ta peau, te toucher. Comment réagiras-tu ? Chaque soir j'y pense, mais je ne sais plus ce que je dis, mon esprit divague à cause de ta présence. J'oublie tout, me souciant que de ta présence. C'est pour ça que je ne sais pas ce que tu me dis. J'oublie tout, même les sens des mots.

_De la peau  
De la peau  
Et tremble même, même  
Quand il fait chaud  
De la peau  
Et souffle, souffle, souffle_

La nuit est chaude, mais je tremble. J'ai peur. J'ai peur de moi. Je ne comprends pas…mes réactions sont inexplicables. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais je peux pas m'en empêcher. Ce que je redoute arrive vite, trop vite…je ne contrôle plus rien. Pourquoi ce soir alors que j'avais réussit à me maitriser jusqu'à présent. Tu es surpris, mais je le suis bien plus car je ne me croyais pas capable d'une telle témérité. Ça m'effraye. Je recule en tremblant encore plus qu'avant. Et toi, tu me regardes avec tes beaux yeux noisettes.

Ton souffle se rapproche, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu es inestimable à mes yeux, mais je crois avoir tout gâcher. Dire que j'avais réussit à être ton meilleur ami. Si je te tourne le dos, ce n'est pas contre toi, mais je ne veux pas que tu vois mes larmes. Ton pardon ? Je n'ose y penser. Comment pourrais-tu me pardonner ça ? Le pire serai si tu te moques de moi…je ne sais pas ce que je ferai…Tu ne voudras plus me voir…me parler…m'écouter…Je ne pourrai plus te regarder…discuter avec toi…entendre ta voix…sentir ton souffle…Ton souffle ? Je le sens sur mon cou…

_Depuis l'envie  
Être sauvage  
Le délit  
Ne jamais être sage  
Tout en haut du monde  
Contempler ton visage  
Toucher de l'or  
Quand tu t'endors_

Encore une fois, je ne sais plus ce que je fais. Moi qui voulais garder ma peine secrète, je me retourne, les yeux humides. Tu vas rire ? À quoi pense tu ? Rien à quoi j'aurai pensé moi, à ta place. Tu me prends dans tes bras, aurais-tu oublié ce que j'ai faillit faire ? Je suis déconcerté par ton geste. Je ne mérite pas ça. Pourtant, même quand je veux me détacher de toi, tu ressers ton étreinte. Pourquoi ? Tes yeux étincellent. Ils sont magnifiques. Tu niches ta tête dans le creux de mon cou. Je suis de plus en plus stupéfait. Tant pis, je ne peux plus contempler ton visage. Tu t'es endormis.

_Des images  
Un langage  
Ton visage  
De la peau  
De la peau_

Au matin, tu t'es réveillé et tu m'as souris comme si de rien n'était sauf que cette fois, timidement, tu as osé faire ce dont je n'ai esquissé que le geste hier. Tu me surprendras toujours. Toutes ses images de toi, ton langage, ton visage…tout ça restera gravé en moi, pour toujours, je te le promets. Mais pour l'instant, je veux profiter de ta présence, pour que tu le saches. C'est toi qui m'en donne le courage. Ne te moque pas de moi. Écoute moi bien, je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à te le redire. Et si ce n'est pas réciproque, ne me rejete pas. Parce moi, si je suis bizarre ces derniers temps, si je suis si sensible à ta présence, c'est parce que:

Je t'aime Noeru.

**Fin**

Voilà, je l'ai fini ! Ma première song fic ! Et ma première fic sur Mint na Bokura. Sasa x Noeru est un couple courant, mais c'est pour la Billeuse. Le pire, c'est qu'on a les même idées de couples. Comme quoi, je suis pas la seule. Bon, pour ceux qui n'avait pas compris, Noeru passe des vacances chez Sasa (bon ça, on ne peut pas le deviner). Sasa ayant un grand, grand lit, très, très large, ils dorment ensemble (c'est quoi ces pensées perverses ? Pas bien les lecteurs, moi qui n'y avait même pas pensé). Sinon, le geste que Sasa à faillit faire et que Noeru a fait, c'est embrasser son meilleur ami. Le titre "nuit embrasée" je sais pas pourquoi alors ne cherché pas de rapport entre l'histoire et l'intitulé. Enjoy


End file.
